The use of protective eyewear is common in many safety and recreational (e.g., sports) applications. Such eyewear protects the eyes from unwanted foreign objects. Unfortunately, in some applications, the lens of the eyewear is subjected to potentially adverse conditions which reduce the life and functionality of the eyewear. For example, in painting applications, eyewear is commonly used to protect the wearer's eyes from paint droplets and the like. As is known, during the painting of a surface which extends above the head of the painter, it is necessary to continuously look upward towards the surface above in order to paint this surface. Even if the painter is careful, it is likely that some paint may drip from the ceiling or run off the tip of a brush during the upward movement of the brush toward the surface resulting in the paint falling toward the painter's head and eyes.
Because of the position of the painter's head and more particularly the eyes during the this motion, the eyes are exposed to falling paint droplets. While eyewear greatly increases the chance that the eyes of the painter will be protected from the falling paint droplets, the paint droplets will instead make contact with and soil the lens of the eyewear.
By being exposed to foreign matter, such as paint droplets, the life and functionality of the lens is reduced and in some instances may be permanently damaged. In another example, if the eyewear is used in an environment where small abrasive material is continuously being released into the air surrounding the wearer, the lens will be exposed to this same abrasive material which likely will tarnish the lens as it continuously makes contact therewith and accumulates on the lens surface.
In another aspect, the lenses of conventional eyewear commonly come in a single predetermined color. Typically, the lens will be a clear color. This creates some difficulties when the wearer wishes to move from one setting to another which varies in some way. For example, the common clear lens eyewear does not offer sunblock protection or complete comfort in high light environments. In other words, the wearing of a clear lens in a bright setting results in eye discomfort because the wearer often needs to squint to avoid the direct, bright light, e.g., sunlight.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide conventional eyewear with added versatility and added lens protection from unwanted foreign material which may cause damage to the lens by making impact thereto.